A Day in the Life of Fire Emblem
by Gigglechris2
Summary: My first multi-chapter fanfic! It's basically a re-writing of FE7, except there's no tactician. Instead, there is an OC of mine named Chris, who is Lyn's brother. Chris is good at combat also. The summary stinks, but the story is better, so please R&R.
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

**A/N: Hey everyone! This fanfic is basically a re-writing of FE7 (with some minor changes), except Lyn has a twin (non-identical) brother (who is going to be an OC of mine); there will be no "tactician," but Lyn's brother (oh his name is Chris by the way) will play the role of the tactician, except he fights also (and well I might add). Also, I apologize in advance if I write a little in past tense when I shouldn't be, I'm trying my best. This is my second fanfic, and my first multi-chapter fic. I plan on finishing, but if I don't get enough reviews, I'll be slower to update and I might even temporarily discontinue the story before it's done. So, make sure you R&R. As always, praise and constructive criticism are welcomed, flames will be ignored (or I might flame you back.)**

Prologue

(Chris' POV)

It was a warm, sunny day on my sister and I's 18th birthday. The sunlight peeked in through the small holes between the long sticks that were the ger's "walls." I woke up, shielding my face from the light with my hand. I got dressed and went outside. I saw Lyn, my sister, wandering around the open field. Noticing that I was awake, she ran towards me and tackled me to the ground saying, "Wake up sleepyhead! It's our birthday!"

Right as I gently pushed her off of me, we heard a commotion to the west. Upon further examination, it appeared that some bandits were raiding a small nearby village of Sacaens. We ran back to the ger and grabbed our fighting equipment. Lyn had a slim sword, iron sword, short bow, iron bow, and a vulnerary; **(A/N: Like I said, I will be changing some things, so don't criticize me for that please.)** while I had an iron sword, slim lance, fire tome, iron axe, and a vulnerary.

Running back outside, we charged the bandits. I blasted the first bandit with a fireball, while Lyn finished him off with the end of her sword that you DON'T want to be on. As she was doing this, I ran toward their leader. The leader had his back turned, and all of the rest of his forces were in the village; …now was my chance. I "threw" a fireball at him, then I charged at him sword first, and stabbed him right through the chest. The rest of the bandits, seeing their leader dead, fled.

Lyn and I returned home. I started making dinner (as it was my turn). Once it was ready, I set the table and started eating. Lyn, who was sitting across from me, then said, "You know Chris, that fight today got me thinking… maybe we should go on an adventure. To somewhere outside of Sacae. We could battle bandits, explore, do whatever we want. I think it would also help us train with our weapons, not to mention help with your tactics training." I sat and said nothing. After dinner I said, "Sure Lyn, let's go on an adventure. Just you and me, brother and sister."

I was a little worried that something might go wrong, but seeing Lyn this happy broke down any second-guesses I had. After all, she is my sister, and besides, what could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: Please make sure you read and review, readers make reviews, reviews make me make updates, updates makes readers happy and review more; but it all starts with the first few reviews. Also, this story is NOT CONNECTED IN ANY WAY TO MY STORY, "The Beginning" you are welcome to read and review my other story, but I'm just letting you know.**


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm completely surprised and impressed at the amount of reviews! A common comment that came up was practicality on Chris' weapon proficiencies, and both Lyn's and Chris' carried items; so I've made some changes. First, Chris now only uses swords and anima/nature magic. Second, both Lyn and Chris only have the iron versions of each weapon they can use ("fire" being the "iron version" of anima/nature magic). Lastly, both Chris and Lyn are carrying 2 vulnaries each. If I get time, I will make the changes to the prologue as well (no promises). Oh, by the way, I will use italics to show thoughts and quotation marks ("/") to show dialogue and bold to show things that are related but not actually in the story (like _'s POV or "later that day…", etc.), but I might use something else on accident or forget to italicize something, so bear with me please. I would also like to acknowledge my beta reader, Tiger002, for helping to edit my story before I posted it. Thanks, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**Chris' POV**

…_Sword…Check._

…_Fire tome…Check._

…_Vulnaries…Check._

…_Water…Check._

…_Food…Check._

…_Clothes…Check._

…_Traveling Gear…Check._

"Looks like I'm all set!" I said to no one in particular. I glanced to the side and saw Lyn walk in the hut, so I asked her, "Ready to go?" She nods. I grab the small pouch of the little gold we actually had and said, "Okay, let's go!" With that, Lyn practically warped outside; as excited as she was. She had always wanted to explore the world since she was a child, but had never gotten the chance.

**Lyn's POV**

As soon as he said to go, I was burst out the door, running as fast as I could. I raced ahead saying, "Catch me if you can!" Our first destination was Bulgar, the largest "city" in Sacae (if anything in Sacae can even be called a "city"). A day of traveling later, we reached Bulgar. We were planning on stocking up on any supplies we didn't already have while we were there.

**...Later that day at the city of Bulgar…**

I picked up an iron blade from a rack inside of the city armory. Then, I walked over to Chris and asked, "What do you think of this?" Chris then told me that an iron blade would have much more power then the iron sword I had, but that it would be hard to handle and very heavy; both of which would make it harder to hit enemies and harder to attack with speed. _Maybe I should just stick with my iron sword for faster attacks, better accuracy, and to minimize injuries. _"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Startled, I turned around to see a teal armored cavalier walking up to me. _I don't have time for this…_ I started to walk away, but persistence was one of the cavalier's strong suits. "Wait, O beauteous one!" _What a weirdo…_ The cavalier kept talking, saying, "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" _Damn… why won't he just leave me alone? Maybe I should make it clear to him that I'm NOT interested. _I looked at him haughtily and asked, "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" "Ha!" he says in reply, "I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to the men of passion and fire!" _Man, he is an idiot! _In response I say, "Shouldn't that be home to callow oafs with loose tongues?" The knight says, "Ooooh… You're even lovely when you're cruel." _Is it just me, or is he smoking something?_ "Let's go Chris, I've nothing more to say." With that, I turned around and went the other way, with the cavalier calling, "Wait! Please…" after me. I noticed a cavalier in red armor walking towards the cavalier who hit on me as I left…

**Kent's POV**

_I can't believe him! It's bad enough that he hits on women while he's off-duty, but we are in the middle of an important mission! _"Sain! Hold your tongue!" I ordered. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" "If you were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete!" "I know that" he replied, "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? I would have been discourteous!" _I can't believe this! I thought Sain was a knight! _"What do you know about courtesy?" I asked in return.

**Lyn's POV**

_Oh no… not him again… and this time he's brought a friend… just my luck… _Chris and I had finished buying supplies, so we were on our way to leave the city, but the 2 cavaliers were in the middle of the path, blocking the way. _Here we go…_ I walked up to them and said, "Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…" The red armored cavalier, apparently named Kent, replies saying, "Of course. My apologies…" _Huh… Apparently they aren't ALL bad... _"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." I say. His eyes then seemed to widen, as if he just remembered something of utmost importance "Hm? Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before." Kent said. _WHAT? _"I beg your pardon?" I managed to say while trying to keep composed. _I've never met any Lycian knights before… _ Suddenly, the teal armored cavalier, apparently named Sain, bursted out and said, "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" _I stand corrected, they ARE all the same! _"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycian knights! Let's go, Chris! I've run out of patience!" I say as I storm off, pulling a very angry Chris behind me. _Woah… Chris looks mad… I bet the only thing keeping him from throttling Sain where he stood was the fact that Kent was around. For Chris' own safety, it's probably a good thing we got out of that situation as fast as we did. Fighting professional knights isn't necessarily the easiest thing to do in the world…_

**Kent's POV**

_Why does Sain always have to be such an idiot!_ I call Lyn saying, "Wait, please! It's not like that!" She kept walking away, so I spun around and yelled at my partner, "Sain, you lout!" To which he predictably replied, "Huh? Not like that? I thought you were…"

_Figures… of course he thinks that everyone else thinks the way he does…_ I say, "I am NOT you! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be…" Sain cuts me off saying, "Be what? She's our mission? You're joking!" I was already starting to ride after Lyn, so he shouts, "Wait!" _I'm not going to wait for him… he's never ready when I need him._

**Chris' POV**

Suddenly Lyn puts on a burst of speed, racing ahead. "Run! We're being pursued! _Could it be those knights from town?_ Then, realizing the danger she shouted, "These men are out for blood!" _Bandit…This is great, just great…_ They caught up to us quickly, and the leader approached Lyn and said, "Heh heh hehhh… Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" _Wait a minute… how does he know that? No one outside of our tribe, the Lorca, should have known that, and all of them were massacred by the Tavalier bandits!_ Lyn replies, "What did you call me?... Who are you?" He replied, "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold. Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!" Some bandits come out of their hiding spots behind trees wielding their large axes. I heard Lyn say, "Oh no! There are more then we can handle… But I'll not give up!" She draws her sword while I draw my own and make sure my fire tome is within easy reach. _What have we gotten ourselves into now Lyn… Well, whatever it is, as long as I'm still breathing, they will NOT hurt my sister! _Then, from a short ways away, I hear a familiar voice shout, "Hey! There they are!" Turning to look toward the source, I saw that the speaker was Sain, accompanied by Kent. As Sain approaches us, he says, "Whew… finally caught up…" _Why is he tired, he was riding a horse?… _he continued, saying to the bandit leader, "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against two travelers, one of them a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" Lyn says, "You! Your from…" but then is interrupted by Kent, who says, "We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it is a fight they want, let them look to me! Stand back! I'll take care of this!" _He obviously doesn't know my sister if he thinks she's going to stand for that…_ "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" Lyn insists. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing…" Sain muses. Kent thinks for a second then looks at me saying, "I have a solution. You can lead, we will help when we are needed." He turned back to Lyn and continued on, saying, "Is this acceptable, milady?" "Yes, it is, Chris and I will lead! Let's go!" _Great… just what I need, more responsibility _I then looked around, examining the battlefield. There were small copses of trees dotting the area, almost covering half of the field. "All I need to say is to use the cover of forests to your advantage in battle, and use your swords against their axes!" I instructed. A cloud crosses over Sain's face, and he says, "Truth be told, I… forgot to buy a sword." Kent chastised him and gave him his spare.

Then the bandits, who were closing in as this was going on, initiate the battle. Sain rode toward the first bandit, wielding the sword given to him by Kent. He swung his blade down toward the bandit, but the bandit blocked the attack with his axe. Meanwhile, Kent rode toward the second bandit with a similar attack, but unlike his companion, was able to score a hit into his foe's shoulder. The bandit cried out in pain, but then attempted to strike back at Kent, but was blocked by a deft stroke of Kent's sword. Sain rode a little ways away from his foe, then turned right back around with sword leading, and by taking advantage of the added speed of a horse, he plunged it into the bandit's heart with a squelch.

I ran up behind Kent and casted a spell of fire, sending a small ball of fire colliding into the wounded bandit, the ball exploded on impact, burning the bandit to a crisp. Lyn, with her amazing agility and speed, runs right by us, heading toward another bandit. I call out, "Wait for us!" _I hope she doesn't get hurt… _My fears flew out of mind and turned into wonder as I saw her enter into battle. As she approached the bandit, she jumped into the air, spinning like a top. She came down with a powerful backhand slash, throwing the bandit's blocking axe out wide with its surprising strength. She then flipped her grip on her sword, spun around the bandit, thrust her blade backward into his chest, hitting his heart with surprising accuracy, and raced off. All in one fluid motion. _Since when could she do that?..._

Sain and Kent rode past me as we all headed for the leader, the only bandit left. That bastard was going to die slow and painful for what he would have done to my sister. Kent and Sain got to him first, flanking him and attacking with their blades. The leader fought well, keeping most of their attacks at bay, but he was hit several times. Lyn sheathed her sword, pulled out her bow, and knocked an arrow to the string. She pulled back as I ran by, and the arrow whizzed right past me and hit the leader's thigh, causing him to yell out in pain. I drew my blade as I ran up to him. Once I was nearly upon him, I mirrored his previous words, saying, "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for family. Ah well, time to die bastard." I feinted a thrust, and he took the bait, swinging his axe down for a parry. I hit his axe down father, putting him off balance, then I thrust straight forward. He had no way to block, no way to escape. "No one threatens my sister and gets away with it" I said, and spat on his dying face. I bent down to wipe my blade clean, then sheathed it. "Accursed knights, always tampering in others affairs. There was only supposed to be a lone… girl and her brother…" the bandit said as the last traces of his worthless life left his body forever. _Figures... very bandit-like last words… he was a bandit leader, through and through._

**Lyn's POV**

After the fight, I turned to the Lycian knights, and asked them their story. As I was listening I began to realize that Chris' life, and my life, would never be the same. I learned that our mother, Madelyn; was a noble of the province of Lycia these cavaliers were from, Caelin. Hence, we were nobles of that province. Also, our grandfather had at first rejected our mom for marrying a Sacaean, but eventually his heart warmed, and now he just wanted to see Chris and me. I also learned that someone by the name of Lundgren was trying to have me and my grandfather killed so he could take my grandfather's throne as Marquess of Caelin. Kent and Sain had been sent on a mission to find Chris and I, and bring me back to Caelin.

**Chris' POV**

After hearing the knight's stories, Lyn and I had a private discussion. We decided to go with the knights and head for Caelin. _But if Kent weren't there and it were just Sain, I wouldn't go; just for the war he treated my sister…_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I apologize for how long it took me to update. I'm just going to say now, that I will most likely only update once a week. I might do more on some weeks or I might skip a week, but I'll try my best. No promises. As usual, I would appreciate it if you would take the time to review, but there's no pressure. Praise and constructive criticism is welcome, no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Not as many reviews this time but at least I got some, right? Anyways, the only thing that really came up in reviews was spacing up my dialogue, so I'll try to fix that in this chapter. Before I get to the story, I just want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter written and posted. It's the last week of school and finals are coming up, as well as final projects starting to be due, so… I'm fairly busy. Oh, just to let you know, I didn't have this chapter beta-read, because I wanted to get it up faster (because I was already running behind schedule), so please take that into account for your reviews. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2

**Chris' POV**

After the initial shock of finding out we were Caelin royalty, and that the 2 cavaliers were sent to bring us to our grandpa (who we had never met and assumed dead) Lyn and I had a discussion about what to do next. We decided to go with the knights, but our first stop would be the alter of the Mani-Katti, a small alter on the outskirts of Bulgar that is holy to Sacaens for its strong connection to the spirits, to pray for a safe journey.

Later in the day, when we were approaching the alter, a woman from one of the nearby houses ran toward us.

_I wonder what she could want…_

"I beg your pardon, but are you headed east? Toward the alter?" the woman asked when she got to us.

"Yes, we are, why do you ask?" I reply.

"Thank goodness! You all look as if you've seen a fight or two… Please! Hurry to the alter! The priest is in trouble! I saw a band of ruffians go in there earlier… it would seem as if they are trying to steal the sacred sword!"

_Things just got a lot more complicated…_

"We will help your priest, are the thieves still at the alter?"

"Yes…"

"Alright. Lyn, Kent, Sain; let's go!"

_Those thieves will pay for this…_

As we neared the alter, I told the others to hold their positions, and scanned the area. There were about 6 enemies. 5 of them were typical axe-wielding bandits, and their leader was a sword-wielding mercenary.

_Shouldn't be to much of a problem for the 4 of us… if we play it smart._

"Alright... everyone, listen up!" I said.

The others came closer to me to hear me better.

"Okay, here's the plan. First, Kent and Sain will ride up to those forts and take out the bandit there. As they do that, Lyn and I will go around and over the mountains and take out the bandit there. Once you see Lyn and I take out the bandit by the mountains; Kent, Sain, I need you to try to break the cracked and broken section of the wall. While you do that, Lyn and I will kill the bandit by the entrance. Once the wall is broken, we will all go into the courtyard together as a flanking maneuver and take out the remaining bandits inside, and their leader."

"What happens if someone is injured?" Lyn asked.

"We all have a vulnerary, we can use those." I replied.

"Oh, one more thing; make sure you use any cover you can find, be it trees, forts, mountains, or whatever else there is. Also, when fighting the bandits, use your swords against their axes; and use lances against the boss. If you don't have a lance, use a sword or ranged attack."

Lyn strung her bow and adjusted her quiver, then slung her bow around her shoulder and drew her sword. Kent, Sain, and I drew our blades as well, and I made sure my fire tome was in easy reach, incase I couldn't remember a spell during the chaos of battle.

I looked around at everyone and said, "Alright, you all know what to do. Remember our top priority is to stay alive; don't take unnecessary risks."

I heard a mumble of acknowledgement from each of them in response, so I said, "Let's go."

_Please let this work…_

**Lyn's POV**

When Chris gave the order to start, Kent and Sain remounted their steeds and started riding north, in the direction of the forts; while Chris and I went east, towards the mountains. The bandit had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Right when we were just behind the bandit (who had no idea we were there), I heard a twig snap in Chris' direction. The bandit jolted around, immediately on his guard, which caused a mumbled curse to come from Chris' direction as well.

_Great…_

I sheathed my sword and pull my bow off my shoulder. The bandit started walking towards the tree Chris was hiding behind. I drew an arrow, notched it, and pulled back on the string; silent as a cat. Right as he started to turn around the tree and find Chris, I let fly. The second the arrow took to reach the bandit seemed like an eternity, until it sank into the back of his skull. The bandit never made a sound. Nodding towards me in thanks, Chris started to move towards the mountains. I followed him, intent on bringing those who would commit such sacrilege as to attempt to steal the sacred sword to justice.

**Kent's POV**

Soon after Kent and I arrived at the forts, the bandit had spotted us. He ran toward us in a frenzy of bloodlust, so much so that I couldn't help but imagine him spewing froth from his mouth. Then again, it might not have been my imagination. Before I had time to think about anything else, the bandit was upon us. He swung his axe at my horse's legs, but I had the horse rear up in time to dodge it. As the bandit was distracted, Sain rode up to him from behind and slashed down with his blade. Hearing the hoof beats, the bandit spun around and attempted a block with his axe, but was only partially successful and ended up getting a gash in his arm. Not that it mattered; because once he turned around, my blade was headed straight for his back…

**Chris' POV**

Lyn and I got over the mountain, and started moving towards the doors of the wall that lead into the alter building courtyard. However, the guard noticed us; and picked his axe up off the ground where he had put it. He was too late, and looked up to see a fireball that I had cast heading straight for his face. Needless to say, after the impact and explosion, the thieves were down another man.

I looked over in Kent and Sain's direction, just in time to see Kent finish breaking the wall. So, I signaled Lyn, we pushed open the door, and charged inside. Seeing our action, the 2 cavaliers quickly followed suit. The 2 bandits never stood a chance.

Lyn, always full of surprises, went at a bandit with full speed, sword drawn. Just before she got within striking distance, she jumped… right over the bandit. (Who was basically watching her fly over him with his mouth hanging open.) Using the advantage, I quickly drew my blade, hit the bandits axe right out of his hand, and stabbed him right in the gut with a squelch.

_What is she doing?_

Sain had rode up behind the other bandit and slashed down at him, severing his arm. But before Sain could strike again, the bandit screamed in pain and spun around, axe in hand, and slashed Sain's leg, leaving a deep wound. Kent finished the bandit off by stabbing him in the neck, then pulled his blade out and rode towards the wounded Sain.

"Are you okay Sain?" Kent asked.

Sain, after taking a gulp from a vulnerary; replied, "I'll be fine, go help lady Lyn!"

Just as soon as Kent and I started heading for the leader, we stopped right in our tracks; for we knew at first glance that we didn't need to, Lyn had it completely under control.

As Lyn approached the enemy leader, I heard him say, "Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me, the mighty Glass?"

_That… was… the… worst… thing… he… could… have… possible… said… in… his… lifetime…_

Lyn, her face as hard as stone, didn't respond with words. Instead, she responded with what would be Glass' doom. She ran at him, and feinted a backhand slash at his chest. Taking the bait, he moved his sword to block, but found that back hurt all of the sudden. As he had tried to block the attack that was never actually made, Lyn had spun around him like a corkscrew and used her momentum to stab him in the heart from behind. I watched as her blade came out of the front of his chest; red with blood.

Glass' last words were, "You… You… Urr… Urgh…"

_Okay kids, what did we learn today? I call on the one I want to answer. Glass?… You don't know? Well, listen up kids, today's lesson was: NEVER mess with Lyn._

**Lyn's POV**

After the fight, I turned around and checked on Sain. The vulnerary had done its job, and not even a mark was left from his wound.

_Good thing no one was permanently injured…_

Once I had checked on everyone, I went into the back room, to find the priest of the sacred sword standing in front of the alter, holding the sword.

"Thank you for helping me, lady… ?" the priest said.

"Lyn" I replied, "My name is Lyn."

"Ah, Lyn… Hey… Your clothing… Are you of the Lorca tribe?" he asked.

As he asked, Chris walked in the room with the cavaliers and said, "Yes; yes we are."

The priest then said, "Here, as a reward for risking your safety to help me and protect the sword, you may hold the sword, and pray for whatever it is you wish to pray for." He held the Mani Katti out to me.

"Thank you…" I whispered in reply.

_It's as if… the sword… is calling out to me…_

The second I took the sword from his hand, it started glowing in a bright blue light.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Amazing…" the priest replied, "Truly amazing… Well? Go on! Try to draw its blade!"

I pulled the blade out of its sheath, and the priest stared in wonder.

"I am truly blessed. I have met the wielder! Never have I though that I would meet the wielder in my lifetime… The spirits of the blade let you draw it, you are the wielder, Lyn." the priest said.

"What? No! I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes, you are. Take the blade, and use it how you see fit. It has chosen you."

_Me?... I'm the wielder… I can't believe it…_

The priest then said, "It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on!"

"Yes… Yes, sir!" was all I could manage in response.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. As always, I would appreciate it if people who read this would take the time to review, but no pressure. Praise and constructive criticism are welcome, please no flames.**


End file.
